The invention relates to a protective lens cover for optical means, and more particularly to a cover for protecting exposed binocular lenses.
Heretofore, optical means have been provided with lens covers for protecting their lenses which were easily lost, or misplaced and were not readily accessible. Where such lens caps have been provided with retaining means, their orientations and movements have not been controlled, so that they were free to interfere with the use of the optical instrument. This is especially true for optical means such as binoculars which may require rapid movement and positioning during use resulting in the uncontrolled movement of the retained lens caps.